Aaron's Rigerous Training: Etherion's Trials
Aaron Fox finished his trek up the mountains over looking Crocus, and stood in front of the opening to a large cave. He had come to the cave in order to talk with his old mentor Etherion, the dragon who had taught him his magic. He cupped his hands together around him mouth and then proceeded to speak. "Etherion! I need to talk with you!" A few moments after he finished yelling there was motion in the mouth of the cave and a man walked out. The man was about six feet tall with crimson red hair, and tanned white skin. He was wearing littler more than a black pair of shorts and a tight red tank top. He looked Aaron up and down and then gave him a small smile. "Well Aaron, this is a nice surprise. How are you doing?" "I'm doing good. But I want to get right down to business old friend. The guild is having their S-class rank trials coming up and I want to get ready for them." Although he got to the point, Aaron made sure to keep a sincere and calm voice as he spoke to his old friend. "I want you to retrain me." Etherion made no comment as his old apprentice spoke his request. He simply walked over to him and slowly began to circle him. He nodded his head as he looked Aaron up and down and stopped when he was standing in front of him. "You remember playing tag as a kid with me and Glacius?" Aaron's face contorted in confusion as he watched his mentor. "Yeah, of course, how could I forget. What are you getting at thought?" "Simply, lets play it again. But as adults now. All you have to do is hit me." Etherion laughed as he spoke and laughed even more as he saw his young apprentice's face contort in realization. "See, now you get it." "So...you will train me again?" "Aaron, you are like a son to me, I will do anything to help you. Even if that means beating you up a little bit more." Rolling his eyes at the dragon's comment Aaron stepped back and got into a fighting stance. Said dragon didn't move a muscle as he looked at his young apprentice and began to speak. "Well, I guess we are starting now. Just remember, you win once you hit me." The young dragon slayer nodded and the sprinted at his mentor at top speed, moving faster than a normal human eye could keep up with and swung out a straight punch. The dragon however, could keep up just fine and took a single step backwards while leaning back just out of range of the punch. After Aaron's momentum had run out and his punched had reached its full length, Etherion picked up and pushed out his left leg, striking the young man's abdomen causing him to stumble backwards. The young slayer stared at his mentor in awe at how fast he had reacted to the punch, but he wasn't deterred by it. He started running toward the dragon again, except this time he jumped up into the air and kicked his right leg out, turning his hips towards the left so that his shin was heading towards Etherion's head. The Inferno Dragon didn't flinch as the kick inched closer to him, he simply raises his hand and blocked the oncoming attack with his left wrist. Aaron had expected this and twisted his body around so that he spun about 270 degrees in the air so that his left leg was raised up and he could bring it down onto Etherion's head. The dragon again, didn't flinch and simply pushed Aaron's other leg away and blocked the oncoming attack. "I feel as though this goes without saying, but I am going to say it anyway. My blocking, does no constitute as you hitting me. You must land an attack on me in order for you to win the game." Once he was done speaking, Etherion pushed the kick upwards forcing the boy into a backflip. Luckily, the boy had anticipated this, and used the momentum he had just gained to his advantage and landed on his feet, skidding to a stop as he did. Not wanting to let there be this much distance between him and his mentor, Aaron sprinted towards his mentor at full speed with a cocky smirk on his face. "You know, if all you are doing is blocking, that means I'm to fast for you to dodge." This statement caused Etherion to snarl at his young apprentice and flick his wrist upwards creating a wall of bright crimson flames that shot towards the young man at an incredible speed. Aaron, who had already started running, didn't have time to stop, so he settled for breathing in the flames in front of him in order to make a hole in the wall. This however proved to be a fatal mistake as Etherion moved faster than seemed natural, even for a mage, and appeared in front of Aaron delivering a powerful flame covered punch to the middle of his chest. "Has it been so long since you have trained that you think this highly of yourself? Who taught you this naivety and arrogance." His sentence was punctuated by the punch landing into Aaron's chest and sending the latter flying back. Aaron landed flat on his back with a pain in his chest, he knew that it wasn't from the flames, just the sheer force of the punch. However, his chest wasn't what really hurt, the words that Etherion spoke hurt him far worse. Had he really become weak enough to allow himself to think like that? It wasn't his nature to think like that. Or had it become his nature to think that? He hadn't had a job in a while, and he hadn't really had a challenge in a fight in far too long, maybe he had become arrogant. "I see the wheels turning kid. You should know that I have already decided that I am going to train you. This little game is just to test your abilities, or lack there of." The last part made Aaron growl at his mentor and he forced himself up despite the pain in his chest. "As long as you are getting up, why don't we start the training. Lets work on your close combat skills. From this point on, you are only allowed to use hand to hand attacks, no magic will be allowed." Aaron thought for a second and nodded towards his mentor. Getting into a fighting stance he rushed his mentor and jumped up aiming a knee at the dragon's head. And thus, the training of Aaron Fox began. After The S-Class Trials Aaron sighed as he sat against the cave wall, drinking from a water bottle that he was keeping warm through the use of his fire magic. Standing a few yards away was his mentor Etherion, he watched as the young slayer continued to drink from his bottle. "You are getting better. Looks like that match with the other mage...Jason was his name right?" After Aaron nodded the dragon continued, "Well looks like your training match with him helped you a lot." Chuckling at his mentor the young man grunted as he stood up, setting the water bottle down and proceeding to walk over to his mentor. "Yeah, I think it did." Category:Storyline Content Category:Main Storyline Character